Multiverse Travel and You
This page is here to present the basics of Multiversal travel for everyone to reference when they want to know what is going on and to track known tears - some universes are easy to access, some are hard, and some are downright fucking insane to enter. If you want to know how multiversal travel works in general, check here first. Beyond this, for finer details, check the Verse Creators, listed now for easy access. Omega/Mirrorverse - Aisu Protostuck - Kaida TwilightVerse - Aisu/Redbud-Tree/Nova TriumvirateVerse - Redbud-Tree/Nova Suaveverse - Kaida Joeverse - Nova Angstverse - Kara Multiverse Structure As a whole, the Multiverse is set nup in Hubs, Bridges, and Spokes. Bride Universes such as TwilightVerse exist to keep two hubs from making extended contact in the event of an emergency (Or Timeman losing his shit) and generally keep the universes from condensing into one Supermassive mess of problems. Except if possessing very rare multiverse-jumping Tech (Timeman, Fenestrated Walls, or a busted up time travel device for example), you MUST use a bridge to cross worlds. For example, to enter Mirror/Omegaverse from the Triumvirateverse, you must cross the TwilightVerse. Some universes are /spokes' as well, created due to anomalies, or due to exposure to anotherverse, primary excample being Protostuck, latched to Omegaverse as a spoke after John's Freaking Universe Shit in B-Verse. Spokes require acces by first entering a hub or bridge - for example to access Suasververse from Twilight one must cross Triumvvirateverse to enter SuaveVerse, although paperwork is also required. Entering Omega from SuaveVerse required access to Triumvirate, and Twilight, before entry to Omega occurs. To enter Protostuck, you must find a tear in Omega or Mirror. Although the journey doesn't need RPing it is something to note, especially when plotting. Universal Skins Some universes have thicker skins than others, impacting the number of tears. The thickest known are Omega/Mirror and Joeverse, with the fewest, both exhibiting surprising durability for their methods of creation. Suaveverse is also a spoke Universe with only one known access point that is highly regulated. Other universers are thinly skinned and easily accessed - Triumvirate's fabric is weak due to nuclear weafare and easily accessed by many universes (barring those over the 'Emily line'). Each Universe's skin is determined by the owner of that verse. For questions, always ask THAT Verse owner. Multiversal Tech Multiverse Technologies are highly difficult to produce and rare to see. With the exception of tTimeman (He's a special case) most multiversal tech should be rare and not easy to make, let alone employ repeatedly. There's guidelines for fairness - any special cases should be presented to the group, and thjen noted so nobody asks where this clusterfuck came from. Guidelines *Tech should not transport over 3 people maximum at a time, 1-2 preferable, due to energy requirements. Most of us aren't Wily/Light/Cossack okay. *Materials will be rare. This is due to City situations and various shortages. Blame robutts. *Armies can not and will not be moved. Ever. At all. Don't try. Don't think of it. Not even a Stargate can do that shit. Stargates would be an exception as well BEFORE YOU ASK O'NIEL. I SEE YOU. *We're using this to punch holes in reality. Please keep power sources logical. Sniper cores work in a pinch, but really don't be a dumb and use an AA battery. Really. This requires shittons of energy to pull off. *Don't OP your tech. Hubs should not connect without a giant-ass plot happening, simply because of the energy problems. Connect to a bridge or from spoke to local hub as needed and jump from there. As long as Hub to Hub doesn't happen without full group awareness, all is good. *Exceptions tp these guidelines should go through the group for a logistics shakedown. Except Timeman. Timeman is fine and wonderful and precious and will never change DON'T EVEN TRY IT FUCKASS. Exceptions to Guidelines Timeman Further Exceptions should be cleared by the group with a rough plot. "Shenanigans with X and Y" is a good enoughh proposal. We'll probably want in on this shenaner shit man. Known Tears List of known tears not made by tech. Or Timeman. Omegaverse/Mirrorverse - 2 Tear - Twilightverse - Location unknown, possibly in Omega City, or Mirror City. Or next to some damned cactus. Tear - Protostuck - Located in a storeroom basement under an abandoned bar. Bar is typically used as JR Gang supply dropoff. Protostuck - 1 Tear - Linked to OmegaCity. Located in an abandoned office building Basement. Fenestrated Wall - None exist. Twilight - 2 Tear - Omega/Mirrorverse - Back Alley on west end of city Tear - Triumvirate - Located in backalley on east end of City. Directly opposiute Omega rip Joeverse - 1 Tear - Base of Broadcast tower. Connection unknown. Triumvirate - 3 Tear - Suaveverse, operates in small space faced off with a small travel office for paperwork. Tear - Twilightverse - Located 3 blocks from the tower between an electronics store and an adult novelty store Tear - ngstverse - Location unknown Suaveverse - 1 Tear - Connected to Triumvirate. Contains a large travel office for a face with more paperwork to fill out than Wily has robots I tells ya. Angstverse - 1 Tear - Triumvirate - Location unknown. Not commonly used. Category:Universes